Del Diario de una Fan Enamorada
by Lya and deathkisse
Summary: En la época de los merodeadores, todas las chicas están locs por ellos. Que pasaría si contasemos la historia desde los puntos de vista de dos fans? Que? Que Lily es fan de quien? Si queréis saberlo, entrad y leed!Una historia completamente ida de la olla


Hola! Pues aquí una nueva invención! Es una idea loca repentina que cruzó nuestras cabecitas, y sacamos esto para ver que os parece, y saber si seguirla o no. Es una pequña introducción a lo que luego sería la historia, esperamos que os guste. Queremos opiniones, y si eso la seguiremos dentro de un tiempo

Aquí va la cosa

**Del diario de una fan enamorada**

**Prólogo**

17-Septiembre:

Hola Willy!

Te empiezo de nuevo pero sigues siendo tú, tranquilo, aunque te haré una pequeña síntesis en la primera página. Me llamo Hailye Nimse, como ya sabrás, y soy una Gryffie de 6º curso. Que como acabe aquí? Muy simple...porque no tengo nada que destacar en las otras casas, supongo que aquí es donde mejor encajo. Porque...:

1-No soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar en Ravenclaw.

2-Tengo mucho miedo del trabajo pesado así que nunca sería una Huffye...no por Dios! Tienen muy poco sentido de la moda...

3-Pude que en Slytherin sí que encajara...pero, sinceramente y entre tu y yo, solo soy astuta para lo que quiero...snif...

Lo que más me caracteriza...mmmm...ah! Ya se! Soy la fundadora del Sirius Black Fan Club. Estoy locamente enamorada de él. Bufff! (Willy no mires así mi suspiro enamorado). Es que...es tan guapo, tan listo, tiene ese culo, esa sonrisa, esos ojos...kyaa! Me vuelve loca! Como ya sabrás, tengo que estar prácticamente perfecta todos los días, pero no demasiado, ya que cuando me invite a salir tengo que estar mas espectacular todavía. Y cada vez más guapa, oh, Dios mío¡¡¡que retos! Estar cada vez mas guapa es muy difícil, porque, debe de haber un momento en el que ya no puedas serlo más, no? Y no porque no haya mayor belleza, sino porque ya, tu imagen no da más de sí. Pero bueno...espero poder embolsarme a Sirius! Es...es...es...el mejor! Lo quiero para mí. A ver, Willy, no me mires así. No estoy buscando matrimonio, casa con piscina, perro y siete hijos!Jue! (Aunque no niego que me encantaría), pero tampoco quiero que me use y se olvide e mí!

_Pues no se como vas a hacerlo, chica. Ese tío es un hombre libre, un poco cabrón, un... _

Calla! Willy, deberías ser un poco más comprensivo...yo lo amo...sería capaz de dar mi vida por él, y el no es que no sepa que no existo, hemos hablado un par de veces, pero creo que piensa que soy estúpida, o algo así.

_Enserio, yo creo que lo tuyo con ese chico es un problema psicológico¬¬. Eres una obsesa, acabarás en la cárcel por acoso_

Voy a optar por ignorarte, déjame escribir! El caso es que vale, puedo conseguir una cita con él, pero me jode tremendamente que crea que no tengo cerebro! Ese es su único defecto. Bueno, ése, y su novia. La odioooooooooo! La odio la odio la odio!

Sabes? Este año he venido en el tren con Lily Evans, de Hufflepuff. Es muy maja! Hemos estado hablando de música, de deporte, de todo. Sabes qué? Me muero de ganas por ver como va a ir este curso.

_Como quieres que sea? Un curso sin ningún sentido, como todos los demás!Jajaja! A ver que cosa extraña se le ocurre a Dumbly...¬¬ viejo senil..._

De todas formas, Willy, a Coco Chanel pongo por testigo que este año Sirius Black será mío!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

16 de Septiembre de mi séptimo curso:

Buenas Giorgio!

Que te cuentas?

_Nada, nena, soy tu diario, la que tiene que contarme algo eres tú. Bueno...el otro día vi a una enciclopedia muy guapa, no sabes lo interesantes que eran sus páginas._

Jajajaja! Vamos Gior, ya has empezado tu táctica de seducción? Eres un diario suicida! Te vas con los libros de la sección prohibida!

_Soy un diario de riesgo, me encanta la aventura_

Jajajajaja, ya veo ya veo.

_No fue culpa mía que encerraran mi personalidad en un diario. Intenté ligarme a una chica, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era un libro huyó. Así que tengo que conformarme con ligar con libros. Snif, snif_

Oooooooooh! Pobre Giorgio, no te entienden! Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo, mi querido diario. Ven que te consuele.

_Gracias, Lily. Bueno, empieza tu séptimo curso, así que cuéntame que tal, no se, se supone que yo soy el diario y tu laque cuenta, no al reves, xD, jaja_

Bueno, bueno, vale, empiezo. Mi nombre completo es Lilianne Denisse Evans. Estoy en séptimo curso en Huflepuff,. Ya lo sabes, no? Pero lo que más me caracteriza de mí y más a dado que hablar es...el asunto de mi bisexualidad . Si¿Qué pasa?

Al principio me miraban muy raro (de hecho ahora siguen haciéndolo), pero me daba igual. Hombre vale que soy un poco directa, muy pícara, y que estoy tronada, pero eso no es tan malo, no? En fin, que yo amo a todos los hombres y mujeres del planeta, y no hay más. Pero, por encima de todo, mi amor, mi dios, mi hombre de deseo, la persona elegida para volverme loca es...Remus Lupin.

_llevas tres años acosándole, a ver si este logras algo, pitufa_

Eso espero! Soy la miembro nº 219 de su club de fans (las demás chicas no me dejaron entrar antes por prejuicios), pero estoy convencida de que soy la que más le quiere. Hombre...también me gusta...Hailye Nimse! Es super guapa! Super maja! Super alegre! Y creo que aunque haga todos los esfuerzos por ocultarlo algo de cerebro tiene

_Qué cruel! Jajajaja xD_

Bueno, vale…..es la fundadora del Sirius Black Fan Club o algo así. El problema de Sirius es que sale con una y otra y otra...Remus no es tan así, por lo que hay que intentar gustarle en plan bien, tanto física como mentalmente. Por lo que tengo que ser más encantadora que de costumbre ;), y hacer todo lo posible para que me haga caso.

_No creo que eso sea posible, mademoiselle_

Que quieres decir con eso? Que no puedo ligármelo?

_Que es imposible ser más encantadora de lo que ya eres, Lilianne. No me abandones por otroooo_

Oh! Giorgio eres un encanto! Si no fueras un libro en estos momentos estarías tumbado sobre mi cama en una posición en la que muchos en este colegio quieren estar...tu ya me entiendes...

_Esa mirada seductora me vuelve loco! Espérame! Por favor_

Jajajaja! Tranquilo, serás mi segundo esposo. Este curso va a ser mortal!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno...esta es más o menos la idea...la he subido sin permiso de Lya, pero no creo que le importe. Es para ver que os parece, y si os gusta lo seguiremos en el futuro, si no, no perdemos el tiempo...o tardaremos mas en sacar lo siguiente...ok?

Dejad reviews!

Dejad reviews!

Dejad reviews!

Dejad reviews!

Por favor!

Besos, LyaSirius y deathkisse.


End file.
